


Shit Liar

by SinPark



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Date Night, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, New Relationship, Possessive Doyoung, Short One Shot, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinPark/pseuds/SinPark
Summary: In his excitement for his movie night with Jungwoo, Doyoung pulls out snacks and wine and sets up the film. But Jungwoo's dinner with Lucas, another student in Jungwoo's botany class, is running late, and therefore, so is Jungwoo. When he does arrive, something doesn't seem right to Doyoung. So, he does what any rational, slightly-concerned, kind-of-boyfriend would do. He backs Jungwoo into a corner to get him nervous enough to tell the truth; a smile on his face all the while.





	Shit Liar

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's got me doing these writing games where she'll give me a prompt, band, and 2 characters from that band. This is the result of that game. So is Squishy Min Yoongles v.s. Agust D, actually.

A sixth check of the clock told Doyoung that Jungwoo was running twenty minutes late. They’d made plans to watch a movie at 7, but Jungwoo had plans to eat dinner with Lucas at 6. Doyoung clicked his tongue as the swiped open his phone.  
Maybe they’re stuck in traffic.  
He decided to shoot Jungwoo a text.

_7:21 P.M._  
_Doyoungie_  
_Hey. Are we still on for tonight?_

He closed his phone. During the wait for a response, the gears in his mind began to churn. He’d been seeing Jungwoo for over a month now, and while they hadn’t slept together, they’d done much more than just talk. They went out often, kissed when it felt right, and Jungwoo liked to cuddle every time he got the chance, but since he started hanging out with Lucas, a guy in Jungwoo’s botany class, he seemed a little disinterested.

_7:23 P.M._  
_Junguwu_  
_Yeah, I’m on my way now. Sorry we got  
distracted :/_

_7:23 P.M._  
_Doyoungie_  
_All good :) See you in a sec_

Doyoung stood from his spot on the couch and entered the kitchen, pulling out a bag of popcorn and a bowl, as well as bottle of wine he’d stowed away on one of the lower shelves of the pantry. Excitement pulled his lips into a smile. He’d been looking forward to their movie session, and even if the started a tad late, he’d still get just as much time with his hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend.  
When the popcorn finished popping, Doyoung heard a ring at the door. He left the snacks to find none other than Jungwoo and Lucas on his steps. His smile faltered, but he made sure to put on a fake.  
“Hey,” Lucas said. “I was just dropping Jungwoo off.” Lucas grinned and cast a look at Jungwoo. The moment lasted a little too long if you ask Doyoung.  
“Alright. Good seeing you,” Doyoung said.  
Lucas nodded and walked back towards the elevator of the apartment building. Jungwoo entered with flushed cheeks and slightly messy hair. Doyoung glared.  
“What kept you out late?” he questioned.  
Jungwoo shrugged, moving into the kitchen. Doyoung followed. “Nothing, really. We were just talking.”  
“Do you talk with your hair now?”  
Jungwoo’s eyes widened. Doyoung could tell the younger knew he’d been caught. “I... It blew in the wind I guess?”  
“I love you, but you’re a shitty liar.”  
Doyoung moved forward, which caused Jungwoo to step back into the counter.  
“Did you spend all of those twenty minutes kissing him instead of me?”  
“No!” Jungwoo answered in a rush. “We kissed for like half that and then he got awkward because he knew he had to take me here I’m sorry!” His words came out in a jumbled flurry, but Doyoung managed to make sense of it all.  
The guilt in Jungwoo’s eyes brought a smirk to Doyoung’s face. It told him who Jungwoo really wanted to please in all this. Doyoung moved one hand to the counter to cage Jungwoo in a little while he used the other to cup Jungwoo’s chin.  
“Do you want to kiss him again? Or would you rather kiss me?”  
Doyoung knew he didn’t usually act like this, but the fact that Jungwoo tried to lie about the kiss ticked him off more than the act itself.  
“I-I don’t…” Jungwoo trailed off and seemed to consider for a moment. “I-”  
Doyoung cut him off. “You think you actually have a choice and that’s sweet and all, but you need to wake up and realize that you’re mine,” he practically hissed.  
One arm moved to pull Jungwoo in by the waist while the other burrowed into his hair. Jungwoo let out a little hum of shock, and Doyoung swallowed it. After the initial surprise, Jungwoo settled one hand on Doyoung’s his and placed the other against Doyoung’s cheek, urging him to continue. Their tongues fought for only a second before Jungwoo gave in, and they continued to poke around each other’s mouths for another short while before they both needed air. Jungwoo rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder.  
“Okay,” he said, out of breath. “I’m yours.”  
“Damn right.” Doyoung punctuated his words with a nibble against Jungwoo’s neck. The younger let out a squeal and squirmed out of his grasp.  
“Ah! You know I don’t like that.” Jungwoo pouted.  
Doyoung let out a chuckle. “Yeah, well. Maybe I’ll persuade you if you stick around and keep your sweet lips off of Lucas, hmm?” Jungwoo blushed, and Doyoung’s grin grew wider. “Let’s watch that movie. I’ll get the popcorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me a prompt of your own, comment one. I can't promise I'll do them all, but whichever ones I think I can pull off, I will try. I won't, however, write smut, or anything from a band I don't know the members of. I just wouldn't be able to keep them true to their character.
> 
> Bands I will write:  
> BTS, GOT7, Seventeen, EXO, Monsta X, Stray Kids, ACE, NCT (all three of them)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please look at my other works if you're interested!  
> If you want, you can also DM me on Instagram (@PrinceJiminie) ~Prince


End file.
